1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus having a line recording head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording apparatus having a line recording head that covers the maximum record width of a sheet requires to support not only sheets having a maximum size but also sheets of various widths. Using a sheet having a small width for a long time causes unbalance in frequency of use of the recording elements of a line recording head. The life of elements that are used frequently becomes short, thus causing imperfect recording correspondingly.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-349660 (refer to FIG. 1) discloses a recording apparatus having a configuration in which the region of ink nozzles to be used can be moved by displacing a line recording head along a sheet width direction, although having no awareness about the above problem.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-349660, the mechanism for displacing the line recording head uses a rotary motor and an endless belt. However, the endless belt is not suitable for correct positioning because the endless belt generally has elasticity. Unless correct positioning is performed when displacing the line recording head, an image recording position deviates. To prevent it, a correct positioning mechanism that causes no displacement during use is needed.